


Domesticated

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Marilyn's Chronicles [5]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really doesn’t get why everybody is so scared of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Torigates for the beta.

She really doesn’t get why everybody is so scared of him. He bites and scratches (and occasionally rips up his prey) but only when he’s been attacked first; she wonders how they haven’t noticed that yet. Or maybe some of them don’t want to notice that, and the others are too nervous about what he could do if he was attacked.

Sure, it doesn’t take a lot of provocation to have Lincoln bite and scratch, she admits that, but as far as she knows, he never did gratuitously. Once, not long after he arrived here. It was to protect her and that day he won her devotion... well, all the devotion she’s willing to give to a Human who’s not Charles, anyway. Sometimes, he does it to protect the Plan (she eventually put, in her thoughts, capital letter to this word in this context) and, of course, his younger brother. She finds fascinating this affection Humans from different litters experience between them. Fascinating, but not impenetrable – she had a younger brother too, even though she’s not quite sure they actually shared the same blood, and she could have bitten and scratched for him. She did bite and scratch for him, but in the end, it went awfully wrong. She sincerely hopes things won’t follow the same path for Lincoln.

He startled the first time he’s found her in his cell and asked her how she got here. As if she was going to answer this kind of question and as if he could hope (she’s not stupid, she knows it was an interested, very interested question) to use the sidling in the passageways she uses... Next time, he didn’t call for the guard to come and retrieve her and bring her back to Charles. She appreciated this proof of consideration. She’s a cat for God’s sake, she’s independent. She can go where she wants, when she wants, how she wants.

She thinks that this ability mesmerizes him.

He had a half-smile, this time around, when he saw her come from under the bed. When it became obvious she wouldn’t leave right away, he took a meatball in his plate and flicked it at her. Rrrr. Not enough until tomorrow, but quite sufficient for now.

He looks sad and she knows why: this baby brother of his is full of good intentions but really isn’t in his place here. She leaps up on the cot and rubs her head against his flank to comfort him – she means it, it’s not because she’d like another meatball, even though she won’t refuse it if he...well no, too bad, he ate them all – then she stretches out on the narrow bunk, her paws in front of her.

She purrs with satisfaction when he lies too, trying to disturb her as little as possible. She spreads her claws in pleasure and blinks her approval when he strokes her and mumbles that, “Michael really screwed up.” As far as she knows, she has to agree with him.

She really doesn’t know why everybody is so scared of him. She can tell a domesticated Human when she sees one.

As for her, she’ll wait that he’s asleep and emitting this purr some Humans produce during their sleep before she leaves, but she will leave and go back to her cell. Because Charles is the only human being she grants the privilege to have domesticated her.

-End-


End file.
